To See, to Hear, To Touch
by StoneCrow
Summary: New kid at Sky High, Warren can handle him, right?...crappy summary


Warren & Jet

It started as a vague breeze across the back of his neck, raising the flesh in goosebumps, his muscles twitching involuntarily. He ignored it, choosing to continue with class. It was probably some syked up freshman crushing on the resident 'bad-ass'. At lunchtime it happened again, the feeling of being watched returning.

He turned slowly surveying the canteen for would-be fans that he could glare at. At first he couldn't see anyone, then a group of peppy students stood up to leave and he could see the new guy. He growled softly, J,..something or other. He couldn't remember and he didn't care!

He was about to flip him the bird as his glare reached Defcon 4, but the 'gang' chose that moment to arrive. Consisting of Stronghold, Hippie, Furball, Glowboiy and Popsicle, they effectively blocked out 'Blondie'.

"What's up Warren?" quizzed Layla (Hippie). "Nothing" replied Warren shrugging as he returned to his book as he decided to ignore the goosebumps breaking out over his arms and neck.

Worship 

"The moon is considered one of the most beautiful globes in our galaxy. And Lunar was known for her love of beautiful objects. It was for this reason that even today long after Lunar has been succeeded by superheroes stronger than herself, the globe of the moon is still worshipped today…" the teacher droned on as Warren zoned out.

A breath of air on his neck was the only warning he had as the student behind leaned forward and breathed into his ear.

"I know a couple of globes I wouldn't mind worshipping". The leer in the voice obvious before the owner of the voice drew back. His chair creaking as he sat down.

Warren turned to see Jet staring at his butt before looking up at Warren and raising an eyebrow before he smirked and went back to enjoying the view. Warren turned quickly and looked down at his desk feeling his face flush.

~He's looking at my arse!? Ok,…that…that's not ok!~ he silently roared inside his mind, trying to ignore the tightening that realization caused in his jeans.

Frantically he tried to think of what to do. ~slow deep breaths. Just cus he's looking…I'll sort him out later in private. If I do anything now, Principal Powers will want me to explain myself & im not explaining this!~ He tried vainly to zone back into the teachers lecture as he awaited the bell.

Don't call me That

The bell had rang out over 10 minutes ago and Warren still couldn't see the new kid. He tapped his boot violently into the steps. ~He couldn't have gotten past me~ thought Warren.

This side of the school was the only exit leading to the buses. He glared at the few students struggling their way to the doors, they hurried on. Mo-one liked pissing off the pyro!

~Come on! Where is he?~ Warren's impatience grew thinner by the minute.

His mind returning to the scene as Jet had stared at his butt before smirking. His jeans tightened again in response.

~Uhuh! No way! I do not like guhhhhhhh…..~ The words died in his mind as what felt like an electric guitar thrumming set up somewhere where his heart should be & his jeans suddenly became even more constrictive. 'Blondie' was walking toward him.

Warren stepped forward ready to flame up.

"Hey there Cutie". Jet smirked as Warren's face went pink.

"Don't call me that!" growled Warren, "You ever so much as breathe on me again, I will roast you alive." Warren's hands lit up, flames dancing along the edge of his sleeves.

"You sure about that?" Jet leaned forward, his gaze trained on Warren's lips, while pursing his lips and blowing a faint breeze across Warren's closed mouth. He looked up as Warren gasped, his lips parting, tongue slipping out to moisten the cooled skin.

"I…I…you should…"Warren grasped desperately to form a cohesive sentence as J flashed a benign smile still leaning close and glancing every now and then at Warren's lips. Millimetres away from taking them in his, licking, sucking, biting. He stepped closer, causing Warren to step back, straight into a row of lockers.

"You know what I want to do?" asked J, looking Warren straight in the eye.

The Kiss

It hadn't worked out the way he'd planned. He'd begun well, he'd told him exactly what'd happen if he continued, had him almost backed to the lockers in fact. The whole time, he never stopped smirking! That annoying easy-going grin that he always seemed to have plastered to his face.

The next thing he knew, he, Warren Peace was backed against the lockers with playboy's tongue down his throat! How the hell?!!?

Soft like satin, his tongue gliding over his lips as it plunged in and out. He felt his hands gripping the nearest object for dear life…it just happened to be blondie's shirt.

Knees weakened as the assault on his mouth continued, driving him into an incoherent mess as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He could hear a hissing sound like hot steam. Tried to blink his vision back into existence. The hiss quietening just long enough for him to see steam rising. His body temperature had risen ready to flame, so too had Jet's natural air and water elements come into play. As a result they and the air around them was filled with swirling steam as their powers evenly matched, attempted to outdo each other in an unconscious battle for dominance.


End file.
